My Legacy
by Tala and Kai Lover
Summary: Well this is a Jak 3 story, maybe spoilers, R & R please, if you want to flame then go ahead, but i shall shun you! If you like, Review. Oh yes I'm doing an OC thing, only 2 accepted, first come first serve.
1. My Legacy chapter 1

**Well his is a RECORD! I have 10 stories to think about….. wonderful huh? Well I had to get this out of my head, because it was bugging me to death! I've had this idea for AGES! Well this story will be one with songs, and my OC. Okay, R and R and I absolutely hate criticism, I know I'm a bad writer so don't rub it in! well here's the story…  
:Talaandkailuver:**

I walked along a quiet beach thinking about my new game, Jak 3. This game was going to be quite the challenge, at least that's what I thought. The first game was really easy, too easy for my liking. The second one was boring it had the worst missions and characters were kind of stupid, but this game has been fun so far. Walking through a harsh desert as a sand storm approaches or chasing down giant metal heads for the king, either way it was all good. I looked down at my Charter Club watch and noticed it was half past ten, so I slowly made my way home…

**!Next morning!**

I woke up, sun shinning into my eyes and a soft breeze coming from my open window. I looked over to my alarm clock, "_Oh great, 6:00am how wonderful…"_ I thought while slowly lifting myself out of my warm bed. My feet touched the cold hard wood floor, with no heat coursing through my body. I made my way to the door and touched the ice cold door knob turning it, and slightly pushing the door open to reveal an empty house.

"I guess mom went to work early again," I said walking around the chilled house.

I found a small note on the table; it was mom's duty to leave me a note, telling me what to do during the weekend, so I didn't have to listen to her blab. I just put the note back down and walked into the living room.

This was the only rugged area of the house, and might I add the only warm place in the house. I could hear the playstation running and the fan powering the machine. I had forgotten to turn it off last night, but that doesn't matter, the longer it's on the better it runs. I picked up the controller and got into a comfortable position on the floor and got ready for the game to start.

I felt the controller vibrate, signaling the game was ready. I looked up and saw the starting screen, but something wasn't right. Usually the background was a desert and just sand flew by, but Jak was walking towards the screen, with Daxter on his shoulder. I slowly backed away from the TV, but was stopped short by the couch behind me. The screen colors started to blend around Jak and Daxter, creating a vortex of bright lights and dark colors. Jak stopped and looked to my eyes, and I felt a chill run up my spine as his eyes tore at mine. I suddenly became dizzy and a little tired. I fell sideways while looking at the screen and watched as the scenery known as my home fade away…

* * *

I woke up feeling heat bearing down on my body. "uuuuuh my head," I said slowly moving my hands to my head, no even noticing the foreign object under me. I sat up focusing my eyes to see where I was. I put my hands down feeling hot sand churn through my fingers. I looked ahead seeing nothing but a baron wasteland and behind me a soft looking oasis. I got up, even though my legs argued, and inched my way to the oasis. I fell down on my knees right in-front of the clear blue water and my whole body gave away. I fell asleep after that, as the sand bared down on my body covering me up like a death blanket… 

**Short, I know but go with me people, it's the first chapter! So you don't like, flame me then, just to let you know I will shun you. If you like review and give me some of your ideas. Also I have decided to accept 2 OC's from anyone. ONLY 2, so first come, first serve! The next chapter is in progress, but don't expect it up right away.**

**:Talaandkailuver:**


	2. My Legacy chapter 2

**Okay next chapter of 'My Legacy'. I'm doing this at a friends, because my parents have gone nuts on me about my grades. So I will be updating here. Hope you enjoy!  
Don't forget about my OC thingy. I will only accept 2 OC's from anyone, so first come first serve.**

**

* * *

**I woke up feeling nothing but pain. My throat dry and my tongue swollen from the hot sand. I tried to move, but it felt like as if 1000 pounds were crushing the life out of me. "_Why even try…_" I thought just laying there. I was thinking random thoughts, and about my family and friends. _Would they miss me? Would they even know I'm gone?_ These questions raced through my faded mind as I drifted off to my own little world…

* * *

Of in what seemed to be distance I heard the voices of life. Two people found me, at least I think. I felt arms wrap around my badly sand beaten body and lift me from my early tomb. I opened my eyes to see a man that looked around the age of 17 or 18 with a weasel of some sort on his shoulder. 

"Relax and try to sleep," said the man with a deep voice.

I followed his words and closed my eyes, feeling the heat turn to a rush of warm and cold air flowing back and forth through my hair and making the sweat turn cold. I rested my head on the top of the seat as the sun shined down and the marauders chased the vehicle down like a game of cat and mouse.

I felt a sudden jolt of the car stopping in a cool area and the man pick me up. He carried me through the streets of what looked to be some dessert town. I kept my eyes closed and relaxed knowing I would be safe from harm in this city.

I was taken to a large double door that slid open and an elevator appeared. I could feel the steps this man took and the elevator making its way up the shaft. He walked out and over to a rock formation. I had my eyes open now and I was taking in my surroundings. A soft looking waterfall was flowing down to a large stream on either sides of a pathway. The water was sparkling with clearness of a tropical paradise, which this was not.

"My name is Jak," Said the guy as he set me down and gave me some water.

I drank the water with great anticipation, like it was my last drink I would ever have. I coughed trying to at least get my voice back.

"I'm Yuri," I said, my voice a little raspy.

"Nice name," Said Jak looking at me, like I was some sort of freak.

"t-thanks," I said blushing a little.

I slowly got up, but stumbled just a tiny bit. "Um, do you think I could get something better to wear?" I asked looking at my torn up pajamas which were about to fall off at any moment.

Jak blushed "Yeah sure, come with me," he said going back to the elevator.

I followed him and watched with a little curiosity in my surroundings. I felt a little extra weight on my shoulder and looked directly in Daxters eyes.

"Hey baby," he said while looking my form up and down.

"Hi," I said a little un-sure. "Your cute," I said grabbing Daxter and letting him sit on my crossed arms.

"I like you," He said with a liking tone.

I just smiled at this comment as I heard Jak snort out of amusement. We walked a little bit to a weird store, it looked more like a pig sty, but that's me. I walked through the store looking for clothes that would suit me well, but what I noticed is that these pieces were very loose fitting.

"What about these?" asked Jak, holding up a red tank-top and a black pair of pants. "They look like your kind of style," he said passing them to me.

"I like these! Thanks for finding them," I said still a little shy of him. I went into a stall and put on my new pieces and getting ready for an adventure.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LOOK!" Said Daxter from the other room.

I walked out of the stall with a tint of pink showing at my cheeks, when Jak's mouth dropped the smallest bit.

I looked to my left, where a mirror stood. My form was different from what if had been. I had an hourglass shape and my curves were shown off. The purple and Green from my eyes a light darker, and my ears long and pointed. I had noticed I still had piercing's in my ears, but they were all over. My lip ring was still there and thank god my belly button ring to. I was still the same height, but if people saw me now they wouldn't know who I was.

I looked down as I felt my eyes water a little, "Can we go now?" I mumbled.

"Sure," said Jak walking out the door.

I followed slowly as memories played through my mind. I could feel the pain from my unseen wounds. I was lost, and I didn't know where to go.

We walked to the large car lot and he hopped into a car and motioned me to get in. I slowly got into the car and he took off speeding toward the hover vehicle that would take me to Haven city…

**

* * *

Boring, short, you know the usual… well tell me what you think of it. And don't forget about my OC thingy. First come, first serve. All you have to do is email me and I will give you the sheet for your OC. Okay, next chapter should be up soon.  
:talaandkailuver:**


	3. My Legacy chapter 3

**Okay 3rd chapter! This one might be bad… but R&R telling me what you think. And I NEED 1 OC FROM 2 PEOPLE! IF NOT I WILL USE MY OWN. IF YOU SEND THEM IN (with info) THEN YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HELP ME WRITE THIS STORY!  
Hope you enjoy!  
:Talaandkailuver:

* * *

**  
We pulled up to the hover train and got out of the sand buggy. I could feel the hot air blowing from under this air built craft. I walked over behind it and watched as the back slowly opened revealing 2 blocks attached to the wall; I was guessing those where seats. I walked on and sat down, but I jumped up after.

"Hot, hot, hot," I said looking at his seat.

"Yeah, they can get a little hot at times," said Jak sitting down.

"heh," I coughed a little while blushing.

I hid in the shadows making sure Jak and Daxter couldn't see. I could feel the craft heading towards the city of death, Haven City. The air train smelt of sweat that got molded over and the smell of blood lingered through my nose.

I sat down carefully on the floor and hugged my knees close while laying my head down onto them. I thought to myself _"Maybe I should sing to take my mind off of everything?"_ I asked myself.

I started humming the tune and then my mouth opened as words poured out in a harmony.

_Touch  
I'll stand for nothing less  
Or never stand again  
These are the limits when one's buried  
This body's left the soul  
Could we have known  
Never would I, helped to nail down  
Careful of drifting off  
Now losing taste and touch  
Turning a pale blue leaning in to say  
This body's left the soul  
The brain needs oxygen  
Can't sneak around this bait  
His catacomb has got me by the chin  
This body's left the soul_

_Could we have known  
Never would I, helped to nail down  
With nothing to gain  
Here's the clincher, this should be you  
Now saturate x4 and touch  
Now saturate x3, the earth  
Now saturate x3, the earth_

_Could we have known  
Never would I, helped to nail down  
With nothing to gain  
Here's the clincher, this should be you_

_This happened to be never changing  
Holding inside, the phobia of you  
Made cold and crippled, ending it all_

_Now saturate  
Now saturate  
Now saturate  
Now saturate, the earth_

_Now saturate  
Now saturate  
Now saturate…_

And with those last words I lifted my hands to my face and let forgotten tears fall. I felt arms wrap around me as I cried for myself. I looked up and saw Jak right there with me and with a sympathetic look on his face. I wiped my tears and slightly pushed him away, so it didn't look offending.

"Thanks…" I said while looking towards to door.

"No problem," Said Jak getting up and walking back over to his seat. "You're very good at singing," he said quietly.

"You think?" I said blushing a bit.

"Well ya!" Said Daxter in his usual annoying tone.

I laughed at Daxter's sudden outburst; I was guessing he couldn't hold it in. I felt the air train stop at a halt and slowly sank to the ground. I got up and watched the door slowly open to reveal a darkened city with people and blue Krimzon guards everywhere.

"Welcome, to Haven city," Said Jak as he walked out while grabbing a zoomer and changing to the lower hover zone. I made my way over to the vehicle and jumped up, noting that I could jump higher and farther, and landed in the seat. The zoomer took off with great speed, and we were off to a place that would be my home…

* * *

**It's short I know, but I had a total brain melt down. I will try to get a chapter up sooner or later, and also my other stories are on a halt because I can't think of anything to write, SO DON'T BE MAD! R&R please!**


	4. Authors note

_**Authors note**_

My stories are on a halt at the moment. I have been doing an RPG and it is a continuous one. I also need ideas from people, so if you have any impute and ideas for my stories Review.

**.:Talaandkailuver:.**


End file.
